Home This Christmas
by HoranAndTheBieb
Summary: Sonny, and Rachel left home alone on Christmas eve in their apartments in New York, Waiting for their loved ones, Quinn and Alex to get home to celebrate with them, All the while, when waiting, one special boy, and one special song brings everyone together. {Alex/Sonny Quinn/Rachel}


Sonny sat between two chairs, one her body was on, the other held her feet up, she was wrapped in a light blue blanket and staring out the window, she was in her and Alex's apartment, narrowing her eyes out the window, waiting for Alex to return home.  
Her girlfriend had gone to new haven to visit her brother while it was his last year in Yale, she was helping him pack up his things from his room, she was supposed to return yesterday, but with the Three day storm that had just finished this morning, she wasn't able to get on a plane, yet.  
Where was her Alex this Christmas eve?  
Right next door, there was an anxious, Rachel Berry occupying the apartment. Without even knowing, she was having the same problem as Sonny. Her own girlfriend Quinn Fabray wasn't home, She went to New Haven for a day just to pick up extra things she owned from her room for which she stayed when attending Yale.  
Unfortunately when she had attempted to get on a plane back to Waverly place, New York the three day snow storm had started. Rachel paced in one line in her apartment, the nail of her thumb between her teeth. Her left arm wrapped around her waist and she sighed. Gazing down at the husky dog, Buster Quinn had gotten her for their one year anniversary. She had also named the pup.  
The bright blue eyes of Buster, met hers as she smiled just slightly, she bent slowly, and patted the head of him, he was only one years old, and he was the best company Rachel could ever had when Quinn wasn't here.  
"You don't think you could, run and go get Quinn, can you?" Rachel mumbled as the dog whined. "Didn't think so" she lowered herself more and sat on the floor, Buster instantly took that opportunity to climb into Rachel's lap, leaning his head on Rachel, she ran his fingers through his grey and white fur, sighing once more.

Miles away, in a crowded airport, Alex Russo sat in one of the chairs in the waiting air, arms crossed while she tapped her foot against the floor, impatiently while she glanced at her jacket, scarf and gloves lay on the floor. Only keeping on a hat, light sweater, and her jogging pants, she leaned over and punched her brother in the arm.  
"Ow! What was that for?!" Justin whined as he rubbed his now bruising arm.  
"For making me miss Christmas Eve with my girlfriend!" Alex mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest once more. She knew it technically wasn't his fault, but she needed someone to be her punching bag.  
"Justin?" a voice from behind the brother and sister caught their ears. Justin was the first to whip around.  
"Quinn!" He stood up and immediately hugged the girl, Alex only sighed and slowly gazed up at her brother, only to see green hazel eyes, and blonde hair, Her eyebrow rose before, looking at her brother.  
"Right, Quinn, this is my sister Alex, Alex, This is, or was one of my class mates" Justin took a step back allowing the two to interact. Alex smiled slightly and stood up from her seat, shaking her hand with Quinn's before pulling her hand back.  
"I don't suppose, you have a snow mobile so we can get of here, do you?" Alex asked softly, as Quinn chuckled lightly before shaking her head.  
"No, unfortunately I don't think I do, if I did I'm sure I would run over your brother first for making me come back here, to get a freaking pencil case, I could have lived without…no offence" Alex immediately smiled more at the blonde's response. From the corner of her eyes she could see her brother's jaw drop.  
"Hey!" Justin Whined and crossed his arms over his chest. "It is your property, I was only thinking of your belongings!"  
"That's alright, I'd do the same" Alex stated, ignoring her brother's explanation. Quinn's smile soon matched Alex's, who knew thinking of running over her brother would let her find something in common with a stranger  
"So where are you guys headed to? Or…attempting to head to?" Quinn asked, taking Justin's previous seat as Alex took her own again, forcing Justin to stand, But hey, he deserves it.  
"Waverly place, New York" Alex simply answered her head lowering as her girlfriend flashed in her mind.  
"Seriously?" Quinn asked, Alex slowly raised her head to gaze at the girl, her lips quirk once she saw her wide eyes and large smile. "That's where I'm going!" Alex titled her head as Quinn sighed before continuing. "I just feel horrible, I left my girlfriend in our apartment alone, on Christmas Eve, I mean she's Jewish but you know, what good is a holiday when you're alone?"  
Alex simply nodded, dropping her head once more.  
"I know what you mean, my girlfriend's in our apartment alone, all I want to do right now, is just hold her tight and just be with her"  
Quinn smiled softly, intertwining her fingers together she gazed down at her boots, she imagined coming home to her girlfriend, immediately hugging and kissing her, and being wrapped up in a blanket with her. She needs to get home. And she needs to go now.  
Quinn looked towards Justin before glancing at Alex. She bit her lip before speaking.  
"You know my grandparents live around here; maybe I can convince them to lend me their car so we can head back to Waverly." Quinn smiled as soon as Alex's head shot up. She noticed she had also caught Justin's attention.  
"No we can't, the snow is do ba-"  
"Shut up!" Alex pointed towards her brother, not even letting him finish his sentence as she rose, grabbing her things off the floor. "Yes, Please. I need to go home. and no one" She glared at her brother "Is going to stop me, even if I have to walk"  
Quinn stood up with Alex, zipping up her jacket, feeling confident that no one laughed at her plan, and smiled. "Perfect" She turned to Justin "Now you can either join us, or you can stay here and wait to get a plane when Christmas is over, but we need to be with our girlfriends" Quinn said softly, before turning and walking towards the exit, as Alex nodded, and followed.

Justin gazed between the two before sighed and zipped up his own jacket and followed them outside.

Back in Waverly place, Rachel was laying on her back on the floor, still petting the dog that lay upon her. In her head all she could think of was Quinn, and what Quinn had been doing and if she's even trying to get home. What if Quinn had already tried coming home and is now stuck under piles of snow? Rachel shook her head forgetting that thought.  
What would Rachel do to keep her mind off of over thinking? Sing, Of course.

_**Looking out the window  
waiting for your headlights  
to pull up in the driveway  
it's really coming down tonight**_

Rachel stared up at the ceiling and sighed.  
Next door Sonny's eyes slowly opened to the sound of a soft voice, She gazed around, only realizing then, that Alex still wasn't around. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She needed her Alex.

_**You're scared that I won't make it through the storm  
You should be here with me, safe and warm**_

Sonny's stopped her actions and dropped her hands.

_**I'll be waiting under the mistletoe  
While you're driving here through the winter snow  
Baby think of me if it helps to get you home  
When the only gift that I really need  
Is to have your arms wrapped around me  
Baby think of me if it helps to get you home  
Home this Christmas**_

She turned around and faced the wall, Sonny had seen the girl's living beside her once, or twice, one blonde, one brunette, a fluffy grey and white dog, they seemed like a family, and they always made Sonny smile.

_**Pacing down the hallway  
Trying to fight the urge to call  
I could almost hear a pin drop  
Cept for the clock on the wall**_

Sonny had usually heard one of the girl's singing, but this is the only time she heard her voice squeak and crack as if she was trying not to cry. So Sonny did what she always does. Sonny it up.

"**And I'm scared that you won't make it through the storm  
You should be here with me, safe and warm**" Sonny sang back and the voice on the other side of her wall stopped for a minute.

_**I'll be waiting under the mistletoe  
While you're driving here through the winter snow  
Baby think of me if it helps to get you home  
When the only gift that I really need  
Is to have your arms wrapped around me  
Baby think of me if it helps to get you home  
Home this Christmas**_

The voice rose up again and Sonny's lips quirked up.

"**I'm praying that you make it home tonight  
So we can lay down by the fireside  
You and I  
Till Christmas morning  
There's nothing else that I want this year  
More than just to have you here  
I'll be waiting**"

On the other side of the wall, Rachel slowly stood up, nudging the dog off of her as she slowly took a step toward the wall separating her apartment from the one next to her, this is the first time someone besides Quinn had sang with her, and the first time one of her neighbours interacted with her.  
Rachel smiled as the voice spoke up, once more, allowing them to sing half before joining in.

**Waiting under the mistletoe  
While you're driving here through the winter snow  
Baby think of me if it helps to get you home**

_**When the only gift that I really need  
Is to have your arms wrapped around me  
Baby think of me if it helps to get you home  
Home this Christmas**_

Rachel smiled and sung softly. "_**Looking out the window waiting for your head lights**_"

Before her neighbour finished off the song. "**To pull up in the driveway  
It's really coming down tonight**"

Rachel bit her lip before there was a knock on the door, She couldn't contain her smile as she opened the door, her eyes met with brown eyes.  
"Hello" Rachel said, the smile on the girl's smile was big, it nearly reached her ears as the she waved at Rachel.  
"Hello, I'm Sonny" Sonny raised out her hand as Rachel, smiled.  
"Rachel" She simply said before taking Sonny's hand.  
Sonny only pulled away so she could greet the husky puppy scratching at her leg, as soon as Rachel let her inside.

"So tell me about your girlfriend" Alex spoke up, leaning back in the passenger seat chair, Quinn was driving, Justin was in the back holding onto the seats as if he was going to die. To all of their surprise, the road wasn't as bad as expected, sure everything looked white but it was still drivable.  
Quinn's lip quirked up at Alex's words.  
"Her name's Rachel. She's loves to sing, She works on Broadway, a lot, She's a dork, an adorable one, She's got big brown eyes that could melt my heart just by looking into mine, a beautiful smile that gives me butterflies every time, her voice is simple hypnotizing" Quinn licked her lips and smiled "Even when she's yelling at me"  
Alex chuckled at that part.  
"She has the sweetest heart I would ever could ever find in New York" Quinn finished off, for now, she sighed, leaning to the left, only to get her wallet out of her pocket, she handed it to Alex instructing her to open it.  
Alex did as told, and smile at the picture in the wallet. There was Quinn, an arm wrapped around the shoulder of a brunette, Alex could see Quinn kissing Rachel's cheek, one of Quinn's arms extended up, assuming that Quinn was the one taking the picture, as Rachel just smiled happily, her arms wrapped around Quinn's waist.  
"Awww" Alex slipped out while looking at the picture. "So adorable" Alex shut Quinn's wallet and gave it to Quinn.  
"So what about your girlfriend?" Quinn asked, only taking her eyes off the road for a second to glance at Alex before focusing back on the road. Alex smirked and straightened up in her seat.  
"Her name is Sonny, She works on that TV show, So Random, She sings as well but she mostly likes to act, and she acts dramatic sometimes, just to get me to laugh, especially if I'm sick" Alex smiled, looking down at her hands as she played with her fingers. "Her eyes, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes does wonders to my heart, Just one touch and she has the power to make my heart stop, speed up and skip beats all at the same time"  
Quinn smile as Alex sighed.  
"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met since I was fifteen" Alex stopped, pulling out her wallet like Quinn had, slowly passing it over to the girl. Quinn, made sure there was no one in sight and there were going in a straight line before opening up the wallet. In the picture she saw Alex, sitting, Sonny on her lap, Alex's arms wrapped around Sonny's waist as Sonny held Alex's jaw while they kissed. Quinn couldn't stop her smile.  
"You're so cute together" Quinn said, closing the wallet, and handing it back to Alex.  
"Why thank you, I do agree" Alex smirked placing her wallet back in her pocket, she leaned her head on the car's window and watched the snow slowly fall, disappearing in the white snow on the road. Alex sighed thinking of Sonny, wondering what the heck her girlfriend was doing home, without her.

Rachel handed Sonny a cup of hot chocolate as they sat by the small fireplace, in Rachel's apartment. Taking a quick sip of her hot chocolate Rachel looked towards the fire, She licked her lips before speaking.  
"So how long have you lived here?" Rachel said softly, glancing at the window once, sighing slowly, She really missed Quinn.  
"Almost a year, my girlfriend insisted we get our own place so she wouldn't be bothered by her family anymore" Sonny smiled softly at her response, remembering how many houses and apartments Alex and her have been in, ready to choose the perfect one to spend a good amount of their lives in. Rachel couldn't help but smile as well. "What about you?" Sonny asked as Rachel shrugged.  
"I've actually been here for maybe…3 years, just a month ago my girlfriend, Quinn had moved in"  
"How long have you two been dating? And do you have pictures?" Sonny perked up at the opportunity of learning about the blonde she's seen around. Rachel's smile grew, she placed her cup of hot chocolate at a near by table as she stood, walking into her bedroom, for a second before walking out with a picture frame, that she handed to Sonny before taking her seat again.  
"We've been dating for 2 years, Do you see her eyes?" Rachel asked as Sonny gazed down at the picture frame Rachel had given her.  
It was just the blonde, she seemed to be sitting outside on grass, she sat with her legs crossed and hands on her lap, the corner of her lips were up in a soft, sweet smile, the sun shining on her, making her eyes a bright green, Sonny nodded at Rachel's question, staring into the blonde's eyes. "Their amazing aren't they? Every time I look into them, it's just like…I fell sparks, you know?" Rachel rose her eyes to meet Sonny's as she drank her hot chocolate, nodding along with Rachel's words.  
"It's like every time I look into them, I feel so…happy, she makes me feel so special even when I don't think I deserve to be, She's just, so perfect to me, I really can't see my life going on with her" Rachel finished, taking the picture from Sonny as soon as the girl handed it to her, she licked her lips gazing at the picture, this was her girlfriend. The love of her life. Rachel slowly tore her eyes away from the adorable picture to look back up to Sonny. "Do you have a picture of your girlfriend?"  
Sonny, sat up straight and smiled brightly. "Hang on" She mumbled, placing her cup of hot chocolate on the floor before rushing out of Rachel's apartment, Rachel, couldn't feel offended, she knew what the girl was doing.  
After a minute or two Sonny had returned, with a frame just about the size of the picture of Quinn, Shutting the door behind her, she sat at her place on the floor passing the picture of Alex toward Rachel, Rachel immediately took it.  
Rachel smiled as soon as she laid her eyes on it, only Alex was in the picture, she seemed to be standing in a hall way of some house, smiling bright at the camera, as she held a sign saying "Welcome Home, Baby" Rachel rose her eyes from the sign to Alex's eyes, and she smiled softly when she saw the excitement in her eyes, obviously excited to get her baby back.  
"What's her name?" Rachel asked, tearing her eyes away from the picture and looking up at Sonny.  
"Alexandria, but she prefers Alex, seriously if you aren't me and you call her that, she'll punch you" Sonny warned Rachel as she chuckled. Rachel handed the picture back to Sonny, as the So random star gazed down at it, gliding her fingers over Alex's face and dragging it down.  
"This is when I was gone for 4 months filming So Random, and had just come home, I'm still surprised I lasted so long without being with Alex, it was torture, but coming home, Seeing her there, with those big gorgeous brown eyes, I felt amazing, I was suffocated by kisses that night and I was totally fine with that, I was home, in Alex's arms" Sonny slowly put the picture down, meeting Rachel's eyes once more. "I really miss her"  
Rachel simply nodded and sighed. "I miss my girl too"

Quinn groaned as she pressed harshly at the gas pedal. As the snow continue to fall, it became harder to drive in, but Quinn was all about conquering challenges, including driving in snow.  
"It's 8'o clock, on Christmas eve, are you sure we can't just stay at a hotel or something and skype with Sonny, and Rachel?" Justin asked as he panicked in the back seat.  
"No!" Quinn and Alex said together as they both focus on the road of snow a head of them.  
"We're just like 5 minutes away!" Alex glared at her brother as she swallowed harshly.  
"More like 20"  
"Still we're closer than we were before, so Shut up!" She slapped his knee as best she could before, turning back to the road.  
One the trip there, Alex had learned about Quinn and her girlfriend Rachel, while bragging about her own girlfriend Sonny, the only thing that stopped the good conversations was this bumpy, full of snow roads. But they were doing it. She was going to spend Christmas with Sonny.

~. ~. ~. ~

"Don't you love the rush of the audience when you're on stage? All their eyes on you?" Sonny asked, excitedly, as she got into the conversation of performing with Rachel, The Broadway singer's 2nd favourite topic to talk about, just under talking about Quinn, but they cleared that up already.  
"Yes! And the end of every show, when they cheer your name and scream it's like you just accomplished saving the world from an apocalypse!" Rachel added in her own other favourite thing about performing, the cheers really cheered her up, especially if she thinks she did a bad performance that night, it's rare but she does feel like that.  
"Do you think their okay?" Sonny asked, off topic, but it was already 9'o clock, she was getting worried, what if Alex really wouldn't make it to her this Christmas?  
"Our girl's are the best, I think their perfectly fine" Rachel said proudly, she's never been so confident that Quinn would make it to her before. She knew she was on her way, she just knew it, Quinn would never let her down.  
Sonny smiled softly, licking her lips and gazing toward the floor.  
"Alex is probably beating up Justin for making her late on Christmas eve" Sonny said softly as Rachel chuckled. The Broadway singer stood up taking Sonny's cup of hot chocolate and her home, and placed it in the sink of their kitchen before walking back to Sonny.  
"Well I wouldn't blame her I for one would-"  
"Rachel" Quinn almost whispered, Rachel froze her words and her steps toward the brunette on the floor before facing the front door. There it was, wide open with her blonde girlfriend standing right there. Just a few feet away from her.  
"Quinn!" Rachel screamed as soon as she found her voice, immediately running towards her girlfriend, her arms automatically wrapping around Quinn's neck. Sure her girlfriend was tracking wet snow in the apart and she was freezing cold, but she was in Quinn's arms. Her Girlfriend's arms! On Christmas Eve! Finally.  
Sonny smile at Rachel and Quinn, just hugging each other, before she saw a shadow move behind the couple.  
"Alex" She mumbled, Standing up from her spot, Rachel heard her, and stepped back, pulling Quinn with her while Alex stepped into the apartment.  
"baby" Alex said, the smile in her voice was fully heard as She ran towards Sonny, wrapping her arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around, before setting her down, and locking their lips together, and pulling Sonny closer.  
Only pulling away for air, they looked over toward Rachel and Quinn, who still stood, Quinn's arm wrapped around Rachel's waist, Rachel's arms wrapped around Quinn's neck while Quinn leaned her head on top of Rachel's, They both were already watching Sonny and Alex.  
With a soft kiss to Sonny's cheek, Alex turned around to look at her older brother, he had shut the door behind him and bent down to pet the fluffy grey and white dog and had rolled over onto his back, enjoying the belly rub Justin was giving him.  
"We don't hate you Justin" Alex spoke up, Already knowing how her brother was feeling.  
"You benefited us" Quinn said kissing the top of Rachel's head, Agreeing with Alex, and also turning to look at the boy, his eyes soon looked up, and started meeting with Quinn's eye's, then Rachel's, Sonny's and then Alex's.  
"You got us together this Christmas" Sonny said, although it was slightly muffled since she was pressed into Alex's chest.  
"This means more people to celebrate with!" Rachel smiled, finally pulling away from Quinn, but still held her hand.  
Justin slowly rose to his feet and smiled.  
"Thank you" he mumbled Alex didn't protest when Sonny dragged her, towards her brother and have them hug; it was a typical Sonny thing to do.  
Rachel smirked, she pulled Quinn toward the door frame of their bed room, She stood in the middle of it, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck, Quinn had dropped her coat on the floor, and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.  
"Look up" Rachel whispered as Quinn tore her eyes away from Rachel's and smiled at the mistletoe above their heads. Looking back at Rachel, she sighed.  
"I love you" She whispered before Rachel leaned up, taking Quinn's lips between her own. She pulled away only to say "I love you too" then began kissing her girlfriend once more.  
This Christmas was something special they would all remember, the Christmas, everyone came together, The Christmas they actually got to spend with their loved ones. The Perfect Christmas anyone could ever have.

**So I haven't written anything in a while, why? Because of the fact that I don't have a computer anymore, sucks I know, but I managed to be sneaky enough at school to write this, and hopefully after the holidays I could get a new laptop or something so I can start writing more again and such, but until then, I say Happy Holidays, hope you liked this little mash up of Faberry and Semi, even if some of you don't ship one of the couples, If you hate it, I'll never do it again I promise But I'll still write stories of them, separately.**

**And to those One Direction/Bieber fans who praised me for my little story with them, thank you, it's a shame I had to take down the story thanks to all the people who attacked me for actually writing a story like that, but as a note, I do have more ideas for Jiall, I Just have to post it on live journal, since no one would bug me there, so keep out for Jiall Stories there. I will post warnings on here if I do post a Jiall story on there though.**

**P.S Hello Karla ;)**


End file.
